Set-top boxes and similar devices commonly provide television programs on a media stream from service providers using a coaxial or fiber-optic cable and notify end-users (e.g., subscribers) of the content using electronic program guides (EPGs). Such EPGs are typically configured to indicate every channel available to an end-user using the media stream. However, traditional EPGs fail to account for outages of programs in the media stream.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to provide end-users with improved EPGs, particularly EPGs capable of indicating alternate programs available during outages in the media stream.